Letters
by sappy1990
Summary: Lily and James stuff they write letters back and fourth the summer before there 7th year, and they have no idea who each other is... I suck at summarys, Please review!....
1. Chapter 1

**_Letters_**

**

* * *

Authors Note: Okay Ladies and Gentlemen, here is another one of my famous letter stories, It is written by me and my friend Tishybah.

* * *

Summary: Lily and James stuff; they write letters back and fourth the summer before there 7th year, and they have no idea who each other is; it's good, trust me on this; you'll love it, enjoy….!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

Dear Whoever,

Okay if you get this letter you are possible a witch that goes to Hogwarts, and if you aren't than burn this letter and tell no one of it. I am so board, so I decided to write this letter to whom ever my owl decides to send it to, so please write me back as soon as possible.

Whatever

Dear Whatever,

I am writing back to your letter; I am a wizard that attends Hogwarts, so no worries. Tell me a little about you. Me, I personally love Quidditch, and some one that goes to out school. I am a Griffindore (SP?) 6th soon to be 7th year, and yeah, so please feel free to write me whenever.

Whoever

P.S. We seriously need to make up fake names, me first! I'll call me Bob. :)

* * *

**Please Review! Than we'll post the next chapter. (my friend and I.).**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Bob,

I am in Gryffindor to, and am in 6th going on 7th year. You love Quidditich? I hate it; I suck at it royally. So how is your summer going? Do you have a girlfriend? Do you know who I am yet? And what about this girl? Man only a month and a half is left until we have to go back to school fun.

I'll call myself Gin

Dear Gin,

Not to be rude, but where are you're friends all at? Are you on vacation? That's to bad about Quidditch, maybe I could teach you when we get back after Halloween? Man only 2 letters and I have something set up for us; and are we ever going to meet? No I have no girlfriend. Do you have a boyfriend? I have no clue who you are…. The girl….. Nice, awesome, perfect, hates my guts…Yeah; dreamy…. My summer? It is okay, my best mate moved out, and yeah, I have been having a bit of fun with Quidditch and such….

Love, Bob

* * *

**R & R Always please; I except all criticism; I am in school/class now and am writing. I just finished my direct writing assessment, and decided to post, so yeah; please review; and excuse the spelling mistakes; I'm typing fast; class is over in a few minutes, so yeah…... ****R & R…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Dear Bob, 

All of my friends left me stuck at home with my rude sister, she hates me. But to really answer your question, my best and closest friend has gone to America for the summer. No I am at my house; no where special….. I don't know if us ever meeting is even possible, No offence, but we just met……I have no boyfriend for that matter. This girl sounds dreamy (hint the sarcasm). Who's your best mate? I still cant believe you can play Quidditch…. So how are you, I suck at talking; or writing for this matter….

Love Gin

Dear Gin,

That is sad. So you have a sister…? I have no siblings. Well that sucks! I like meeting new people, and you seem nice….. That is not very nice! The girl is dreamy! Do you know who Remus Lupin is?

Love Bob

* * *

**R Please help, I need more ideas…. Sorry I haven't written in a while….! Thanks.**

**Let me know if you guys want me to continue this story...**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Bob,

Yes, I know Remus Lupin, he's a nice boy. So is he your friend that just moved out? I think I need to get a job. My dad died 2 summers ago; in my 5th year, so I've had a short fuse of a temper lately. Do you have a job? I need one so I can help my mom pay the bills; she's been really stressed about them, and now our house is for sale and all….. Me, nice? Yeah right! Didn't you just read the sentence where it said I've been on a short fuse? So…… Hmmm, I have nothing else to say….

So about your best mate, who is he? Do you know Lily Evans? Do you know James Potter? They are the 2 oddest people in the school honestly! Lily is constantly fighting with James, and then she is always whining and saying he probably doesn't like her, when God knows if he still does, and then he asks her out at the wrong times and she is to angry at other problems so she takes it out on him, when she secretly LOVES HIM! Isn't that weird? Why cant James stop calling her Evans, and call her Lily?

Do you know James Potter? Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, are like his best mates….

Please don't hate me for dissing both of them (Lily and James) I have just had a lot of things on my mind: Lily is my best friend, and I just wish she'd give into him, I think he could help her relieve some of her stress….. But she never talks to him over the holidays, so that doesn't help.

Please give me an Idea,

Love Gin

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is the main climax of this story; only 2 chapters to go; unless otherwise decided; I have them already typed up; and they are good…! R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Gin,

Wow, well… hmm, what to say…. Good luck with saleing your house, moving is so annoying, they say within 3 moves it equals 1 burning of a house- that's how much stuff you loose. Sirius Black just moved out of my house. Um, did you know Peter Pettigrew(sp?) is James' other best friend? Yeah he's a bit odd, so I could understand you over looking him…

Lily, believe it or not, is the dream girl I've been talking about. She LOVES James Potter? I would never have guessed….

Okay how much do you know about James exactly? He really loves her, James so happens to be my best mate, how odd, huh?

Well I've got to go.

Love Bob

Dear Bob,

Please don't tell Lily I told you that! I know a bit about James…. Your not Peter by any chance are you, because that would be weird!

OH MY GOSH! Our house just got sold! And we've just moved into a house right next to a huge mansion; and guess who lives inside, JAMES POTTER, now that you know where I live, please don't hunt me down…

Love Gen

P.S. And I mean it! Sorry fused temper; bad sister…!

* * *

**A/N: This was a much needed chapter it plays into the next one. Tell me what you think; R&R always…! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Lily Evans (a.k.a. Gin),

You have just moved next door to me, I'm sorry to tell you that I now know who you are, this is James Potter (a.k.a. Bob) I am not Peter. If you are to afraid to talk to me ever again, but feel free to shout at me all you want, at least then we are still talking. We both oviously have feelings for each other and I think we need to discus it, Please!

Love James

* * *

**A/N: I need to know if you guys want me to continue this story, its been fun. I was thinking of ending it here; unless you guys wanted more.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly! See last page! They all say the same thing: Disclaimer: I own nothing.!**


End file.
